Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Darth Mauls Klon/Archiv2
|} Benutzerseite Hey. Ist ja schön und gut, wenn du das Ordnungsamt hier führst, aber wenn ein User wie ich nem Kumpel mal hilft seine Seite zu designen musst du nicht gleich nen Löschantrag stellen! Das ist voll unter aller Würde! Denn wir sind nicht alle Freaks und schreiben im Internet unsere eigenen Seiten! Vllt. kannst du den ja einfach mal helfen. So wie ich das auch mal mache ... Ich hoffe, dass das nicht noch einmal bei meinen Freunden ein Löschantrag ansteht! B.J. Disku 22:16, 17. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Tja, es ist halt nunmal nicht erlaubt, für jemand anderen eine Benutzerseite zu erstellen. Wenn du die Regel scheiße findest, kannst du dich bei den Admins ausheulen, aber nicht bei mir. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 09:58, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Dann kannst du mir das ja mal vllt. vorher sagen! Ich bin ja nur hilfsbereit und will den mal helfen!Aber ich sehe schon du bist die Ordnungspolizei ... 'B.J.' ''Diskussion 13:28, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Sorry, aber Unwissenheit schützt vor Strafe nicht. So ist das auch im echten Leben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:40, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ist ja jetzt nicht so schlimm, da er ja selbst inzwischen auch schon weiter dran verändert hat, aber generell werden Benutzerseiten, die von anderen Benutzern erstellt werden wieder gelöscht, da man nicht sicher sein kann, dass das im Sinne des Benutzers ist. Immer ganz ruhig bleiben, bei uns haben eigenltich alle Regeln einen Sinn, der normalerweise einleuchtend sein sollte, wenn er erklärt wird. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:35, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Danke, dann weiß ich das nun auch ... Ich habe es ja nun auch bei einem anderen Freund auf andere Art und Weise gelöst ;)B.J. Diskussion 16:39, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Selbstverständlich können andere Benutzerseiten bearbeitet werden, solange der Benutzer damit einverstanden ist. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:26, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Es ging auch darum, dass die Seite eines anderen Benutzers erstellt wurde. Wenn diese dann nicht von dem richtigen Benutzer weiter verändert wird, haben wir die immer gelöscht... Pandora Diskussion 18:10, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Okey Leute, ich wusste das ja nicht! Und selbst wenn Unwissenheit nicht schützt! Aber ich lerne ja auch erst!B.J. Diskussion 19:24, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ist ja nicht schlimm, ist ja offentsichtlich, dass es ihn nicht gestört hat... Pandora Diskussion 19:46, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Mach ich wohl.+ (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 77.176.138.131 (Diskussion) 19:52, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST)) :::::::::Na dann ist ja gut. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:52, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Lindsay Duncan Aber dann kannst du ja auch genauso James Earl Jones zur Löschung vortragen! Darth Eclipsus :Ja, danke für den Tipp. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:35, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) Benutzer Ich habe da mal eine kleine Frage an dich wie machst du das, dass dein Benutzername '''Darth Mauls Klon', aber wenn du eine Diskussion führst dann nur Darth Maul steht, und wie machst du das wenn man auf Peace is a lie klickt auf deine Diskussionsseite kommt? Gruß--Meister Ti 09:13, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Interessante Frage Bild:;-).gif. Dafür mache ich Folgendes in den Einstellungen: Ich schreibe [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] in die Spalte "Unterschrift" und setze schließlich den Haken bei "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite". Auf diese Weise kann man sich eine individuelle Signatur machen, man muss nur bedenken, dass Bilder und Farben leider verboten sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:04, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Cool danke. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Archiv]] 10:52, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ich hab mal ne Frage dazu. Wenn es verboten ist, warum hat dann Jaina eine orangene Unterschrift? Ich hatte meine nämlich auch mal umgefärbt und dann das hier gelesen, weshalb ichs wieder normalisiert habe, bevor ich ne nächste Marke setzte. Jetzt ist mir aber die orangene Jaina aufgefallen und... ja... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 21:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Wusst gar nicht, dass Jaina das macht, aber nach dem Grund musst du sie fragen. Jedenfalls ist es, soweit ich es weiß, nicht erlaubt, und wie ich finde auch nicht notwendig. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:57, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich wusste nicht, dass das verboten ist, aber ich habe es inzwischen auch wieder geändert, weil es damit Probleme in Vorlagen gab. Jaina 15:49, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Gefallen Tust du mir den Gefallen und fragst hier nach, ob jemand vielleicht Lust hat, im Star-Wars-Wiki Sithlordpedia mit zu machen? Wir haben ~100 selbstgeschriebene Artikel, die etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Momentan haben wir 17 Benutzer von denen nur 6 Aktiv sind. Grüße, Der Imperator 12:56, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Na ja, versuchen kann ich es. Jedoch möchte ich nur klarstellen, dass ich nicht so viele Kontakte wie andere Leute hier habe, aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:18, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Entschuldigung, mal ehrlich warum sollten Maul das tun. Weshabl gibt es überhaubt eine weitere Star Wars Pedia? Wo liegt der sin darin? Warum auchn och Werbung machen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:20, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Hey, ihr kopiert unsere Artikel. Hier das ist eindeutig kopiert, und das dürft ihr nicht, wenn ihr nicht mit einer entsprechenden Vorlage auf unsere Seite verweist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:24, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Weiterhin ist Das hier eindeutung von uns abgeschrieben, nur die Sätze wurden umformuliert. Es ist aber unschwer zu erkennen, dass der abgeguckt ist, und das braucht man auch gar nicht leugnen, es ist so. Und das ist noch in eurer Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel, ohgottohgottohgott... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:31, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Wieso kommst du dann nicht in unser Wiki und hilfst uns die Artikel zu verbessern? Wir haben Sithlordpedia erstellt weil es hier nichts mehr zum schreiben gibt. Aber mal ehrlich, dort könntet ihr viel mehr machen als hier. Hier fehlen nur noch ein paar Artikel über ein paar Figuren die niemand kennt, wie z.B Darth Tenebrous. Dort gibt es noch sehr viel zu tun. Der Artikel über Darth Sidious war Kadidat für Artikel des Monats, doch wir fanden ihn zu unausführlich. Er wird im Moment überarbeitet um nächtes Mal wieder Kandidat zu sein. Grüße, Der Imperator 17:17, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Sehr obskures Argument... nur weil wir hier schon Artikel geschriebn haben, die selben dort nochmal zu schreiben. Glaube mir, wir haben hier bei weitem noch mehr zu schreiben. Artikel beschrenken sich ja nicht nur auf Personen, es gibt noch weit mehr Felder denen man beachtung schenken muss (vgl. wir haben 10.000 Artikel die Wookieepedia hat ca. 54.000). Außerdem, nur weil die schon geschriebn wurden, heißt das nicht, das sie auch Fertig sind. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:22, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Wie auch immer... Hat irgendjemand Lust da mitzumachen? LG, Der Imperator 18:01, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich glaube kaum, dass du hier unter den recht aktiven Benutzern Erfolg mit deinen Rekrutierungsversuchen haben wirst. Hier kann man sich auf ein Vorhandenes Regelwekr stützen, auf vorhandene Infrastruktur (Vorlagen etc) und eine engagierte Stammnutzerschaft. Und das Argument, dass es hier schon alles gibt ist mal wirklich bescheuert... Ich wüsste so viel Zeug zum '''neu' schreiben, wenn ich nur die Zeit finden würde... Und das mit dem Artikel kopieren ist echt peinlich, vor allem das Zeug mit der Wahl... Wenn man sowas kopiert, sollte man wenigstens den Namen Jedipedia entfernen... Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Warum schafft ihr euch keine Quellen an und helft hier in der Jedipedia mit. Dass hier alle Artikel schon geschrieben sind ist natürlich Bantakacke. Siehe: Gewünschte Artikel. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:23, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Typo bei Thillis Slanni O.o du hast übrigens bei Thillis Slanni voll den Rechtschreibfehler das muss Biografie heißen (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.135.230.83 (Diskussion) 12. Nov. 2008, 08:54) :Warum hast du es nicht einfach verbessert? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Archiv]] 12:00, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::@Shaak Ti: Das liegt wohl daran, dass das noch eine IP ist, und sie wohl keinen Unfug anstellen muss. @80.135.230.83: Danke fürs Melden des Typos. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:14, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) Dankeschön Keine Ursache, und danke für die Auszeichnung, Shaak Ti. Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:03, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ein Keks Wow, also damit hab ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet (und das ist nicht nur so dahingesagt). Danke Andro Bild:;-).gif. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:09, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Noch ein Dankeschön^^ Danke Roan, beim nächsten Mal könnt ihr Auszeichnungen aber auch direkt auf meine Benutzerseite einfügen, wenn ihr wollt. Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm, dass du es hier eingefügt hast. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:32, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Sorry Hey, ich wollt mich nur entschuldigen. Du hast ja recht: Wenn jeder einfach die Quellen kopiert, würde das alles keinen Spaß mehr machen. Kann ichs nochmal versuchen? Aber diesmal werde ich nichts abschreiben.Versprochen! Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 13:09, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET). :Schon in Ordnung. Und du kannst es ruhig erneut machen, wenn du selbst formulierst, gegen Selbstformulierungen haben wir nix einzuwenden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:13, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, könntest du mir vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben, wie man kanonische Artikel schreibt? Ich bin noch nicht lange Mitglied. Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 13:23, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, kann ich. Es gibt natürlich nicht '''die' Vorgehensweise, da jeder anderes bevorzugt, aber ich kann dir sagen, wie ich es mache: Ich suche dazu zu dem Thema, zu dem ich etwas schreiben will, alles was für den Artikel relevant ist zusammen und notiere es mir. Dann fasse ich diese Notizen in einen Text zusammen. Als letztes kümmere ich mich um die Form des Artikels. Wie so eine Form aussehen kann, kannst du dir mal angucken, wenn du einen meiner Artikel anschaust. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, frag einfach. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:48, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Caiza Quill Hallo noch mal Mauls Klon. Da gäbe es noch eine Frage: Der Artikel Caiza Quill ist der erste und bis jezt einzige Artikel den ich verfasst habe. Little Ani hat einen Löschantrag gestellt und ich verstehe seine Begründung nicht. Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 16:32, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET). :Das kann ich dir naturlich nicht ganz genau sagen, da ich nicht Anis Gedanken lesen kann, jedoch hab ich eine Vermutung. Und zwar hat Ani deinen Artikel als Stub (ein Artikel, der für das jeweilige Thema relativ kurz ist) eingestuft. Und in einer Diskussion wurde halt entschieden, dass die alten Stubs noch aufbewahrt werden, jedoch neue Stubs gelöscht werden. Bedenke auch, dass Ani den Artikel hat. Ich würd dir empfehlen, mit Ani selbst zu reden, da ich jetzt nicht mehr so genau weiß, welche Rolle Caiza Quill in dem Buch spielte. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:53, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) Quellen Hey, ich bins schon wieder. Ich will ja nicht anfangen zu nerven, aber ich versprech, dass das die letzte Frage sein wird. Ich habe eine Star Wars-Action Figur, die in der Jedipedia anscheinend nicht verzeichnet ist. Mit dem Paket, indem sie ankam, befand sich noch eine Beschreibung zu der Person. Jetzt ist meine Frage, ob das als Quelle zählt, und wenn wie ich diese Quelle angebe? Außerdem ein kleines Dankeschön: PS: Darf ich dich zu meiner Freundesliste hinzufügen? Nochmal alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von--Jango Vhett 10:03, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Da DMK anscheinend heute noch nicht online war, antworte ich dir stellvertretend mal. Meine Meinung: Eigentlich zählen die Actionfiguren zu den offiziellen Quellen. Sind ja von GL abgesegnet. Also denke ich, dass man damit Artikel schreiben kann. Habe ich auch schonmal gemacht (R2-Q5). Allerdings habe ich dabei festgestellt, dass es nicht immer unbedingt sinnvoll ist, was in der Beschreibung steht(in meinem Fall der Geschichtsteil). Also ich an deiner Stelle würde den Artikel einfach schreiben und gucken was daraus wird. Allerdings hängt das wohl auch von der Figur ab, die du beschreibst. Außerdem würde ich auch unbedingt angeben, in welchem Film die Figur auch noch vorkommt, denn nur '''Beschreibung von Actionfigur' als Quelle sieht irgendwie doof aus^^ Hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:41, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Danke Roan, ich werde den Artikel in nächster Zeit in die Jediedia stellen. Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 16:27, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET). :::Also nein, du nervst nun wirklich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, es ist immer mal gut, wenn sich diese Seite mal was füllt, hehe^^. Und du darfst mich selbstverständlich gerne zu deiner Freundesliste hinzufügen, is ja immer schön, wenn andere meine Arbeit hier schätzen Bild:;-).gif. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:46, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) Archive Hier mal was aus den Richtlinien: "Ab einer Größe von 32KB kann ein Archiv angelegt werden, wozu die Vorlagen "Archiv" und "Abgeschlossene Diskussion" verwendet werden. Das Archivieren von Diskussionsseiten, die eine Größe unter 32KB aufweisen, ist nicht zulässig." Jetzt weißte Bescheid Bild:;-).gif. Jaina 14:19, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Sry, war nicht meine Absicht, gegen JP:R zu verstoßen, Ben hat mich nur nett darum gebeten, doch die alten Sachen zu archivieren, weil der Artikel ja demnächst neu erstellt wird. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:37, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) SithForce Du hast die Löschdiskussion von SithForce beendet und den Artikel in den Benutzernamensraum des Autoren verschoben, allerdings werden Löschanträge nach 7-tägiger Diskussion von der Administration entschieden (siehe Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion, Regeln für die Aufstellung). Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:20, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :DMK hat das im IRC mit DarthFate abgesprochen, das hat schon seine richtigkeit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:22, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Der Wunsch sollte vom Autoren selbst bitte in die Löschdiskussion geschrieben werden. Nach Beendigung der Löschdiskussion kann der Artikel dann von einem Administrator in den Benutzernamensraum des Autoren verschoben werden. Ein vorzeitiges Beenden von Löschdiskussionen soll es in Zukunft nicht mehr geben, außer es handelt sich um Scherze. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:28, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich nur Oh mein Gott sagen. Ich mein, was bringt es, wenn der Autor gewillt ist, am Artikel zu arbeiten, und er noch weiter zur Löschung steht. Dadurch wird nur unnötig Zeit geschindet, was nicht mein Ziel der Löschdisku war. In der WP hat mal jemand gesagt: It's always been my understanding that in any individual case, if a good reason exists for violating the manual of style, the manual of style can be violated. Ich finde, da hier ein guter Grund vorliegt, gibt es keinen Grund, den Artikel nicht in den Benutzernamensraum zu verschieben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:16, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich hab das englische zwar nicht verstanden, aber beim Rest muss ich dmk zustimmen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:18, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::"Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich nur Oh mein Gott sagen."'' So ein Kommentar ist unnötig. Ich fasse kurz zusammen, was in der Löschdiskussion passiert ist. Mauls Klon ist strikt für löschen. Fate kommentiert wir seien nett und räuspert dabei, meint also indirekt wir seien nicht nett. Ihr macht etwas im IRC aus und Mauls Klon verschiebt den Artikel in Fates Benutzernamensraum. Da könnte man doch auf die Idee kommen, Mauls Klon hätte Fate genötigt. Außerdem verstößt Mauls Klon gegen die Regeln der Löschdiskussion, denn die Administration entscheidet über einen Löschantrag. Es hat also ganz und gar nicht seine Richtigkeit, wie hier vorgegangen wurde. Hier ist es ratsam, einen Administrator um Rat zu fragen bevor man Regeln bricht. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:39, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Immerhin war Ben dabei und hat dmk und Fate keineswegs aufgehalten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:02, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::Noch was. Du sagst ihr. Ich will nur klarstellen, dass ich mit der Verschiebung nichts zutun hatte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:13, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Also wie gesagt, mir ging es nie darum, der Jedipedia mit meiner Verschiebung irgendwie zu schaden. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich halte es einfach für das Beste in dieser Situation, wenn der Benutzer alle Zeit der Welt hat, seinen Artikel auf Jedipedia-Qualitätsanforderungen zu bringen, und dabei nicht von einer Löschdiskussion gestört wird. DarthFate hielt das ebenfalls für eine gute Idee, und so hab ich ihm den Artikel verschoben. Mit der Verschiebung tut man keinem weh, ganz im Gegenteil, es hilft DarthFate ja sogar noch. Ich habe auch nix gegen einen guten Artikel zur SithForce, ich finde zwar DarthFates Vorgehehensweise nicht richtig, aber gut ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich auch bessern kann. Und in der Situation sehe ich keinen Grund, der dagegen spricht, dass er den Artikel schon vor Ablauf der Frist im Benutzernamensraum fertigstellt. Ich meine, wem schadet es, wenn er jetzt schon anfängt? Niemandem. Wem hilft es? Dem Benutzer DarthFate, der sich so besser auf das Verbessern des Artikels konzentrieren kann. In dem Fall haben wir vielleicht eine Regel gebrochen, dafür aber der Jedipedia mehr geholfen als wenn wir ihn noch tagelang auf der Seite behalten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:06, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Union Warum ist Union.de keine Quelle? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 20:21, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Weil das von irgendwelchen Fans geschrieben wird und daher nicht als offiziell eingestuft werden kann. Du kannst aber gerne von StarWars.com, Wizards oder aus den HoloNetNews Artikel schreiben, aber nicht von StarWars-Union. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:27, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::OK, ich habs auch bei starwars.com gefunden. Kannst du die Schnelllöschung jetzt rückgängig machen? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 20:30, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ähm, nein, denn das ist nur irgendsoein Buchtipp, im den der Mount Yoda kurz erwähnt wird. Das zählt nicht als offizielle Quelle. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:36, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich hab gerade bei starwars.com geschaut. Die Schlagen Union.de vor. gib einfach '''Mount Yoda' ein. Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 20:41, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) 'JP:WJNI: Die Jedipedia ist KEIN Copy&Paste Projekt.' --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:45, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jar Jar Binks Ich versteh den Grund nicht warum sie dir den Goldenen Jar Jar geschenkt haben. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 18:29, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET). :Das musst du auch nicht verstehen 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:44, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Warum nicht? Ich würde es gerne verstehen. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|''Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 20:45, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET). :::Ne, das ist ne Private Angelegenheit. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:11, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET) Na ja, das war nicht so eine tolle Sache von mir. Ich hatte Ani, Pandora, Kyle und Schorsch versprochen, dass ich aus Köln zum Treffen nach Stuttgart komme, und dann hab ich wegen finanziellen Gründen eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn des Treffens abgesagt, was natürlich verständlicherweise nicht wirklich gut ankam und deshalb haben sie mir dann zurecht auch den Goldenen Jar Jar gegeben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:16, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET) Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir Chris-Gon Jinn 22:43Uhr, 19.Dez.2008 (CET) :Danke, gleichfalls. Ich wünsche auch allen Jedipedianern (wie Garm) frohe Weihnachten, ein schönes Fest und viele Star Wars-mäßige Geschenke, mit denen man viele Artikel schreiben kann. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:15, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Auch von mir alles Gute zu Weihnachten:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:20, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Obwohl ich ein wenig spät bin, wünsch auch ich euch allen frohe und galaktische Weihnachten! --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 19:30, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Olag Grek steht alles bei C-3PX...und ausserdem soll man doch niochts von wookieepedia nehem....ich habe mich dran gehalten Darth Hate 15:57, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ok, schon mal eine gute Sache, aber der Stil des Artikels ist nicht sehr toll. Das ist nicht wirklich wie ein Artikel hier geschrieben, mehr wie eine Erzählung und nicht wirklich enzyklopädisch also da musst du unbedingt noch dran arbeiten. Am besten schaust du dir mal Wikipedia:Summary style und die dort verlinkten Seiten in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia an, um zu verstehen wie sowas geht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:06, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Mal der Erinnerung Hi. Warum hast du das in die Vergangenheitsform umgewandelt? Die Kultur und die Naboo existieren ja noch und es ist nichts über Änderungen bezüglich der Kultur und des Mals bekannt. Alles was das Volk angeht ist im entsprechenden Artikel und dem zum Planeten ja auch in der Gegenwart geschrieben. Der Grund für die Änderung erschließt sich mir daher nicht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:55, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Na ja, wenn das so in den Richtlinien steht, kannst du es so lassen...aber ich finds trotzdem nicht toll. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:11, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Es geht mir weniger darum, ob es so bleibt, sondern darum, dass ich wissen möchte, wonach wir uns hier richten, weil es doch recht verwirrend ist. In den Richtlinien steht nämlich nicht, dass Völker in der Gegenwart geschrieben werden, trotzdem wird es grundsätzlich gemacht, und wenn auch Artikel über Spezies und Gebiete so geschrieben werden, ist das eigentlich nichtmal unverständlich. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es besser, einfach alles in der Vergangenheitsform zu schreiben, es ist ja alles "vor langer Zeit" in einer "weit, weit entfernten Galaxis" angesiedelt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum dutzende Artikel über Personen (Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa uvm.) in der Gegenwartsform existieren, obwohl die Zeit weit zurück liegt (gibt ja schon Cade Skywalker...), andere Artikel dagegen sind in der Vergangenheitsform verfasst, obwohl die Personen ebenso wenig offiziell gestorben sind (falls das ein Grund sein sollte). Vielleicht sollte das mal allgemein angesprochen werden, mich verwirrt das und ich weiß nie was richtig und falsch ist. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 19:30, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, da sagst du was Wahres. Mir ist das auch schon aufgefallen, dass die Richtlinien nicht grad großartig sind und vieles mal so, mal so gehandhabt wird und keine wirklichen Regeln existieren. Ich hab deshalb auch schon die JP:LD und JP:LP erstellt, was ja ganz ordentlichen Erfolg hat, aber sowas reicht halt nicht. Da sollte man sich wirklich mal hinsetzen und die Richtlinien neu schreiben, vielleicht finde ich dafür mal Zeit, vielleicht machts auch jemand anders, man wird sehen. Wie das jetzt momentan der Fall ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen: Der eine sagt Präsens, der andere Vergangenheit. Ich persönlich halte Vergangenheit für sinnvoller, da ja wirklich alles in der Vergangenheit passiert. Für jetzt würde ich dir empfehlen, deine eigene Wahl zu treffen...und hoffen, dass es dafür demnächst mal eine genaue Regel zu gibt, die solche Fälle klärt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 19:47, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET)